Pre Vizsla
Pre Vizsla was a male Human from the planet Mandalore and was the leader of the Mandalorian Death Watch faction during the Clone Wars. Seeking to overthrow Duchess Satine Kryze and her pacifistic New Mandalorian government, in order to restore Mandalore to its widespread warrior ways, Vizsla secretly allied himself with Count Dooku and his Confederacy of Independent Systems. While governing Mandalore's moon, Concordia, and maintaining loyalty to Kryze in public, Vizsla led the Death Watch in secret from several Concordian mining camp bases. The Death Watch's terrorist attacks on Mandalore came to a head when Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived on Concordia with Kryze to follow leads on the Death Watch. When Kenobi discovered the Death Watch's secret base, Vizsla confronted them with several warriors and revealed himself as the renegades' leader. After engaging Kenobi in a short duel, Vizsla forced him and Kryze to flee Concordia. Vizsla conspired with Mandalorian Senator Tal Merrik to capture Kryze during her journey to Coruscant, where she intended to plead her case directly to the Galactic Senate, but Merrik was defeated before he could complete his assignment. Amassing an army of Death Watch troops on Concordia in preparation to take over Mandalore, Vizsla was forced to wait until his and Dooku's plot to turn Mandalore against the Republic was completed. Vizsla dispatched a Death Watch assassin to Coruscant to kill Kryze, as her death would remove the opposition to the Senate's upcoming vote to have Republic troops occupy Mandalore—an occupation which would allow the Death Watch to gain the support of Mandalore populace and "liberate" them from the Republic. However, the assassin failed to murder Kryze, and the plot itself fell through, with the Senate voting against occupying Mandalore. With this turn of events, Vizsla was forced to postpone his attack on Mandalore, as his forces would be unable to hold the planet without its people's support. At some point, Vizsla and his soldiers came across an escape pod lost in deep space which held the stranded Sith Lords Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress. Harboring a common hatred of Obi-Wan Kenobi for his actions against them, they planned on having their revenge after their planned conquest of Mandalore. Gathering an army of criminals including the Hutts, the Pykes, and the Black Sun, Vizsla and Maul attacked Sundari, allowing Death Watch to act as heroes to a desperate population after the Duchess's forces failed to stop the criminals. With the support of the Mandalorian people, Vizsla ousted Satine and appointed himself Prime Minister and claimed the ancient title of Mand'alor. He also betrayed his Sith allies who were imprisoned but who managed to escape. Maul challenged Vizsla to a duel to determine the true ruler of the Mandalorians. After a long and difficult duel, Maul defeated Vizsla and executed him for his failures, before claiming his position as leader of the Death Watch. Appearances *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock'' * *''The Clone Wars: Planets in Peril'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Lost Temple'' *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * *''The Last Jedi'' Category:Clan Vizsla Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Shadow Collective Members Category:Terrorists Category:Mandalorians Category:Governors of the Old Galactic Republic Category:Members of Death Watch Category:Military Members of the Separatist Alliance